Talk:Savant/@comment-32114341-20191014222705
After resting up in Spring, I ran around looking for the Skinhouse HQ. I thought I was gunna get lucky and have tinfist follow me into it but he seemed to stop following me as I was hunting around where it was in Sonorous Dark (it is towards the north and I had gone to the south). While wondering around I have my Starter (female greenlander), Skeleton Recruit called Weke, Kang, Beep and Hamut in a the group. The skin bandits accosted me on the way and I used Weke (being the skeleton) to try and talk them out of it but they got convinced that he should just happily join their... skin wearing ways and so we had to flee. We could easily out run them and then headed North... After finally finding the HQ my group started getting hit by acid rain (small warning here), I ran into each of the buildings (but one) and the Skin Bandits didn't seem to react at all to this rather diverse group in their lairs. This allowed me to freely find Savant, three skin bandits had just walked out the door as I entered his throne room... I decided to close the door behind them, there was one skeleton trapped between the two machine in the room and Savant, nothing else there to protect him. I have my main character go talk to him and call him an insane lunatic to his face, he tries to fight back but he is surrounded too quickly, a hiver, a shek, a skeleton and two humans beating down on him faster than he can react and faster than his bodyguards can return in. He falls and we grab him, as the doors open we flee (altho my group did try to go after the trapped skin bandit, I made them run), my main character is down to a speed of 19 with Savant over her shoulder, I thought they might keep on us hard but we manage to just about keep a constant distance from the persuers and head back to spring to heal up the few injuries we did incur. Finally able to take their breathers, my main character sees a rather handy Meitou Nodachi, since the start she had always been weilding an Edgewalkers III Nodachi but this... this was a blade even better than that, she had to have it! And in Savant's pocket a strange blueprint... to a horrifying device! Of course my main character thinks with all her research, she is getting close to making a workbench for skeleton limbs with the guy that'd invent such a machine; he will learn karma very soon. Turning skeletons in human skin wearing abominations, she shall turn him into a human with cheap economical skeleton limbs for his crimes! As for the group, they congratulate themselves and consider their luck since if even a few skin bandits had been in that throne room, it may have proved too much for them but only a fool lowers his guard in the world of Kenshi.... and Savant had left himself alone.